The general concept of a wheel is considered to be one of the most inspired inventions of mankind. It is ubiquitous having many forms and structures and seemingly an infinite number of applications from load movers, to watch movements. In engineering we consider the roller bearing a length extended wheel, and we marvel at huge Ferris wheels, small but extremely high speed rotating devices such as gyroscopes and turbo pumps whose speed rivals that of the movement of molecules, and at the almost microscopic wheels and bearings in wrist watches. Wheels, be they generally disk-shaped, spherical, or of any other shape, are well known as being used for transporting loads including those of solids, liquids and gases. Such wheels may have a circular outfacing surface, the contact surface, or may have an attenuated surface like a paddle wheel. Exceptions exist even in this very general definition. Ball bearings do not have a fixed axis of rotation and paddle-wheels and water wheels do not roll-on a surface, but rather roll within a medium. Notwithstanding the many important exceptions, wheels of industry generally have the above described configuration and further most often have a rigid connector means between axle and contact surface. Such typical wheel geometries are used for roller skates, bicycles, motor vehicles, and aircraft. They are also used with spinning machines, conveyor belts, loading gantries, for pulleys, and for most operating apparatus all across industry. Until now the peripheral surface of the load-bearing wheel has always been centered on its plane of rotation. A wheel whose peripheral circumference varies away from its plane of rotation is illustrated in patent RU2438879 filed Nov. 9, 2010, but this wheel is not designed as a load carrier, but rather only as a visual design teaching aid without any other practical use. Steering wheels on board vehicles such as aircraft and submarines, for instance, sometimes also have been produced with portions directed away from the plane of rotation, but such wheels are adapted in this manner only for easier or more comfortable reach and holding, and are used only for relatively minor angles of rotation rather than carrying a radially applied load.